More Than Just a Gryffindor
by Tormint
Summary: Naruto is like any other wizard and attends Hogwarts like his parents. What he doesn't know, is that there is more to him being a wizard, and that goes for Sasuke as well. What will happen when Naruto and Sasuke's parent's past come for them? Find out in this drama/mystery story with a hint of romance (you already know there has to be some).


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Damn chores. Take out the garbage Naruto. Do the dishes Naruto. Clean your room Naruto. Parents have legs too, why don't they do this stuff. But Naruto just complies as to not get in anymore trouble.

Naruto walked in the house, an aroma of breakfast hits him hard. He looks over to his mother who is tending to different pans and stirring bowls.

"Oh, Naruto," Kushina says, "can you check the mail for me please?" Naruto sighs. He was literally just outside.

He turns and goes to check the mail. He opens the door, only to see nothing but the empty color of black. He sighs as he closes it and walks to the door. As he reached for the door, a white owl perched onto his arm.

He had a letter strapped to his foot. Naruto untied the knot and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What the hell is that? Who even names a school Hogwarts anyway? Wait, do the hogs there actually have warts? Are there even hogs there?

The only people Naruto could ask about this is his parents. But, if it has to do with magic, maybe it's not a good thing.

Naruto looked at the list. He needed a wand, an owl, a cloak, a book on potions, charms, magical beasts, and spells. These could all be found in a place called Daigon Alley that can only be accessed through platform 9¾.

He's been to the train station before. There is no platform that is 9 ¾. There's not any platform that is like that. He waved his hand. There's no point of looking for it now, so might as well do it tomorrow.

Xxxxx

Naruto woke up groggily, his eyes sill shut. He stretched, his bone cracking. After he was done with everything, he looked over to his desk for the letter, but it wasn't there.

This is bad. If his parents find out, he could get in big trouble, and something tells him that he doesn't want to get in trouble with wizards and witches. He searched everywhere, his desk drawer, under his desk, under his bed. It just wasn't there.

Naruto, can you come down here please?" Oh no. His heart sank. "We need to talk about something."

Naruto made his way down, only to see his mom and his dad on the couch with his mom holding his letter.

"So, you were going to go to Hogwarts without telling us? Risky move." Kushina said as she set the letter aside.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be able to tell you because I would get in trouble." Naruto said, shifting in his seat due to the tense situation.

"Trust me you won't get in trouble." Minato said.

"How can you be so sure?"

As Naruto said that, both of his parents pulled out their wands. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"But…but." He said.

"Gryffindor." Kushina said.

"Also, Gryffindor." Minato said.

What the hell is a Gryffindor? But who knew that his parents were wizards, and they went to Hogwarts. That was relieving.

"Look, Naruto. We're so excited that you're going to be a wizard. Now, you have 2 weeks before you have to leave, and you have to get a lot of things. So, what are we waiting for." Minato said as he wished them to the train station.

Xxxxx

The letter said that this Daigon Alley is accesses through platform 9¾. He looks to his right as he looks at platform 9. But what he can't see, is 9¾.

Minato came up behind him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Look closer, Naruto."

The thing separating platform 9 and platform 10, is a thick support beam. Wait. That's it. Naruto went and sprinted to the beam. As he was about to make contact, he slipped through it and was met by people walking around and shopping.

"Welcome to Daigon Alley." Minato said as he stepped through the wall. "First order of business, let's meet Mr. Olivander, you're going to get your wand."

Xxxxx

Naruto walked through the door of a shop named Ollivander's. The first thing he saw were multiple walls filled with long boxes, kind of like jewelry boxes. They were blank, covered in dark blue and dust.

A man came out holding a wand that was made of dark wood and a little over 1 foot. He had grey hair that went a little past his neck and was dressed like he belonged in the 1700s.

His face lit up when he saw Minato and Kushina standing there with their son. "Ah, Minato, Kushina, very nice to see you. What can I do for you?" He said.

Minato put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This is Naruto. He'll be attending Hogwarts, so we'll need a wand." Minato said as Ollivander's eyes flickered.

"The newest edition to the Uzumaki legacy." Ollivander said.

Kushina scratched the back of her head. "Not necessarily. He's not a pure-blood." Kushina said which made Minato put his head down. "But I wouldn't trade Minato for anyone." Kushina said as she took his hand.

Ollivander turned around and went down the aisles to look for a wand for Naruto. Naruto turned to Kushina with a puzzled look. "Mom, what did he mean by the Uzumaki legacy?"

"Well, the Uzumaki's have a line of being pure-blood wizards, and all being sorted into Gryffindor. I was the last of that legacy technically because you're not a pure-blood." She said.

"What's a pure-blood?" Naruto asked.

Kushina rolled her eyes and smiled. Gosh, he asked so many questions. "A pure-blood is someone who's parents are both a wizard and a witch. Both of my parents didn't have any muggles in their family, which makes me a pure-blood. Minato, on the other hand, is a muggle-born, meaning both his parents were muggles, and had no magical ability." Kushina said.

She saw Naruto's finger shoot up as in he was going to ask another question. "A muggle is like the common person. Like the Haruno's." Naruto nodded and slowly lowered his finger, but then shot it up again. "You're a half-blood, meaning that you have a pure-blood parent, me, and a muggle-born parent, your father." Kushina said as Naruto lowered his finger.

"Alright, so I found these three wands that I think will be perfect for you. Tell me, boy, would you give up your life if it meant to save your friends?" Ollivander asked out of the blue.

Naruto gave it some thought before giving his answer. "Definitely because I'd do anything to protect those most precious to me."

Ollivander reached to his right and gave Naruto a dusty, dark blue box. "This is the perfect wand for you."

Naruto opened the box to reveal a light, tan colored wand, that was about an inch over 1 foot. He picked it up. It was smooth and fit his hand perfectly. Suddenly, a light shined, and a breeze slowly came through the room.

Ollivander smiled. "Apple wood with a Unicorn hair core, 13 inches." He looked Naruto in the eyes. "Your heart is pure, Naruto. Keep it that way." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you so much, Ollivander." Kushina said as they paid for the wand and walked out.

Xxxxx

"Alright, so we got your robes, cauldron, broom, books, and wand. The only thing we need is a pet." Kushina said as she put away the list.

"I think I want a toad." Naruto said which made Minato scratch the back of his head.

"You might want to reconsider that. I went my whole term being called a mud-blood and a toad kisser." Minato said.

Mud-blood? Wizards come up with the dumbest names. Like what the hell is a Hufflepuff? And seriously, who the hell names a school Hogwarts!?

"What is a mud-blood?" Naruto asked.

"A mud-blood is a bad term that was made up to make fun of us muggle-born wizards and witches. You must never use it." Minato said to Naruto in which he nodded.

"Alright…well, how about an owl? A tawny owl, to be exact." Naruto said which made Kushina excited.

"I had an owl too. I named him Squigles." Kushina said as she looked at the sky, reminiscing on the old days.

"That was such a stupid name." Minato said with a laugh.

Kushina puffed her cheeks and pouted. "I was a eleven, give me a break." She said in a whining tone making Naruto and Minato laugh.

"Anyway, Naruto, we'll get your owl and then we'll go home." Naruto nodded as they entered the store.

Xxxxx

The time was currently 10:50 am. If his mom was right, then the train should come at 11:00 am on the dot. He was excited, but nervous at the same time. He would be going to boarding school, and he'd be away from his family.

Sure, he could come back during Christmas, but he'd be away for such a long time.

"Naruto, you'll be fine. I loved it there at Hogwarts, you'll have fun." Kushina said as she put a hand in his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile.

"I just want you to know that we love you, and we'll be waiting for you when you get back for Christmas. We're so proud of you." Minato said as he put his hand on his other shoulder.

This is why Naruto loved his parents. They always made him feel better when he felt down. He pulled them into a hug, which they gladly accepted. "I'm going to miss you guys." Naruto said.

"We're going to miss you too, Naruto." Kushina said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, the train's horn tooted and smoked momentarily filled the station. Kids started to flood the train. Naruto picked up his bags and started to walk towards the train.

He turned and waved to his parents. They waved back with gentle smiles on their faces. 'Our boy is growing up so fast.' Kushina thought to herself as she leaned her head on Minato's shoulder as they watched Naruto disappear onto the train.

Xxxxx

Naruto looked to his left and right as he saw kids in compartments. He wanted to find one of his own, but he couldn't find one, much to his luck. The next best thing was to sit with someone else.

He searched the compartments until he found one with two boys sitting together next to the window.

Naruto opened the door. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Naruto said to the boy.

He whipped his head towards him, a small grin appearing on his face. "No, not at all, sit." Naruto smiled and proceed to do so.

The boy had a bowl cut with big, round glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on the top left of his forehead (in Naruto's perspective, but actually on his top right).

The other boy had red hair and a wide shaped head. He had blue eyes. There was chocolate around his mouth and wrappers on the seat next to him that said 'Chocolate Frogs' on it. Who in their right mind would eat chocolate frogs? This guy apparently.

"Harry Potter." The boy with the glasses said as he reached his hand out.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he shook his hand.

"My name is Ronald Weasly, but you can call me Ron for short." The boy with the red hair and chocolate around his mouth said.

"Nice to meet you both." Naruto said. The three talked for a while before the turned their attention to the door when it opened, revealing a girl.

She stood in the door and scanned the three boys until she decided to speak. "All of those sweets aren't good for you." She said to Ron.

Ron pouted. "Whatever. I don't care." Ron said which made Harry laugh.

Naruto turned to her. She had long brown hair and was carrying a book around with her. She had a relatively small head, but she wasn't ugly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. This is Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter. What's your name?"

She looked up at him, curious as to why he was talking to her. If he knew she was a muggle-born, he wouldn't talk to her. "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you all." They talked for a little while longer until another person came to the compartment.

"I was going to sit here, but now I'm not because I might turn into a loser." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever Sasuke, just get lost." Naruto said which made Sasuke chuckle as he left.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, confused at the situation.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a family friend because his parents and my parents both went to Hogwarts and were friends. Don't worry about him." Naruto said as Harry nodded.

Xxxxx

There was no need for Naruto to question why it was called the Great Hall. The thing was massive. There were a bunch of tables lined up, indicating that there were a bunch of kids to be in the school. Near the back was a man with a long grey beard and long grey hair.

On the walls were banners. One was red and had a lion on it, one was blue with a brown bird on it, one was yellow with badger on it, and another was green with a snake on it.

Soon all the kids sat down and the man with the grey hair spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbldore. When Professor Minerva McGonagall calls your name, you will be seated, and the sorting hat will be placed on your head to see which house you will be sorted into."

McGonagall unrolled a huge scroll. "Hermione Granger."

She walked up and sat down as she calmed her nerves. "Hmm. Right there. Right. Gryffindor!" The sorting hat said as everyone cheered.

"Ronald Weasly."

Ron walked up to the stool, cautiously. He sat down and upon the hat being placed on his head it yelled, "Aha! Another Weasly. I know what to do with you. Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered and Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Ron, what does he mean by another Weasly?" Naruto asked.

"Well, my family has a long line of being Gryffindor." Ron said in which Naruto nodded.

'Just like my family.' Naruto thought.

"Harry Potter."

Harry walked up to the stool and sat down. "Difficult. A lot of courage, a very good mind, talent, and a thirst to prove yourself, but where do I put you?" The sorting hat said.

"Please not Slytherin." Harry whispered to himself as he begged.

"Not Slytherin. You could be great, and Slytherin could help you on your path to greatness. No to Slytherin. Well, I guess you must be…Gryffindor!" The hat said as everyone cheered, and Harry had a bright smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked up the stool, but accidentally tripped on the stares, making everyone laugh. "An Uzumaki through and through. Courageous, Loyal, not the smartest though. A very kind soul. There's only one place for you. Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered, and Naruto met his new friends.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke walked up to the stool with his hands in his pockets. "An Uchiha, no doubt about that. A thirst for power, a slick one this is. A true embodiment of a…Slytherin!" Everyone cheered as Sasuke kept quiet and went to sit with his new housemates.

Xxxxx

"Guys, this year is going to be so much fun." Ron said as he waved his wand around.

"Ok Ron, calm down a little." Naruto said which made them all laugh.

"I can't wait to learn a bunch of spells it's going to be awesome." Naruto said as he flipped through the book his mom gave him. "Guys watch this. Aguamenti!" Naruto said as water started to come out of his wand.

The three others looked at him in astonishment. "How'd you do that?" Harry asked in which Naruto told him that his mom taught him.

"Well, I want to learn potions." Hermione said which made Ron chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that potions are stupid." Ron said which made Hermione get mad at him and run after him. "I'm sorry, I take it back!" Ron screamed from the distance. Harry and Naruto on the other hand just stood there laughing their heads off.

Maybe Hogwarts isn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Tormint: This was originally supposed to be a story, then it turned out that it was more like a One-shot, but I thought of the perfect plot for it as I was writing this author's note. What are the odds, right?**

**Anyway, if you want, you can check out my story 'Sneaky like a Fox, but Cool like a Cat'. It's a Naruto x Yugito story because I like the pairing and it's quite rare, so check it out, or not.**

**Also, I'll be leaving for vacation tomorrow, so updates might be slow. I'm in the process of working on the next chapter of my Naruto x Yugito story, so that should be up soon.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


End file.
